flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukishiro
Tsukishiro (月白) is a member of Uruha Ma. Appearance Initially, Tsukishiro wrapped his entire body up in bandages like a mummy, something he learned from reading H.G. Well's, The Invisible Man. A handsome young male in his early to mid twenties, Tsukishiro has a somewhat androgynous face which he treasures above all else. His attire consists of a simple skin tight black shirt, as well as black pants. He also wears fingerless gloves with a crescent moon insignia on the back of the hand. Lastly, he wears a white cloth around his waist, which is actually his second madogu. Tsukishiro also sometimes holds a rose in his mouth. Personality Tsukishiro is a handsome and vain young man. He constantly reminds everyone of how beautiful his face is and sees it as his primary motivation to ensure nothing mars his flawless features. He tends to underestimate his foes, as he believed he could defeat Kaoru without even having to be touched himself. While usually calm and tactful, if anything, or anyone brings any sort of harm to his face, Tsukishiro can and will fly into a rage until the attacker is destroyed. Tsukishiro also dislikes those who he believes are undereducated, as seen when he referenced historical stories and gave a short lecture on the laws of light refraction. However, Tsukishiro is also shown to be afraid when his beautiful face is about to be beaten badly after Kaoru destroys his second madogu allowing him to beat him down in a same manner as he did to him. Part in Story Ura Butō Satsujin Saga In his original debut, he always appeared wrapped up in bandages. He finally comes out in his match against Hokage's Koganei Kaoru, revealing himself. Soon, he demonstrated his ability to become invisible, which gave him the upper hand against Koganei. However, Joker, who at first gave help to Hokage, tipped Kaoru in a way to find Tsukishiro, Kaoru managed to find his blood on Oboro, and sliced it to pieces. With Tsukishiro defeated, Koganei squished his face, which he was protecting all the time. In the anime, it is the same as in the manga as Koganei beats his face senselessly with his punches rather than squishing him before he collapses due to blood loss. Both he and Koganei's fight ends up in a draw. As punishment for losing, Magensha sends Tsukishiro and Kashamaru into his dimension. Later, when Fuko was sucked in, she, Tsukishiro and Kashamaru find out where the real Magensha was. In the manga, they corner him and Fuuko forces him out with Fuujin. In the anime, they corner him, but Magensha absorbs the power of his crystal, but is still defeated by Fuko's Fujin. Once Magensha was defeated, Tsukishiro and the other two manage to get themselves out of the dimension. After the death of Magensha, the remainder of Uruha Ma quit the Uruha and cut all connections with Koran Mori, and joined the others. SODOM Saga Tsukishiro reemerges at the beginning of the SODOM Arc along with the rest of his team and the Kuu to aid Hokage in their fight for Yanagi. It is discovered that Kagerou had requested for them to come and help them, as she sensed that it would be a hard battle. Tsukishiro first appears when Yagami (Mori's former bodyguard, whom Domon supposedly killed) calls them trash, and says "To call a beauty like me trash ... your punishment is death." It is shown that he still has Kaigetsu, which he uses to attack. Later, he, Kashamaru, Gashakura and Saicho take on Ura Uruha's greatest warrior, Kagetsu. He is sucked into a portal, and only comes out when Kurei arrives and destroys the gate. Abilities Oboro (朧, Hazy Moon) - A cloak of pure white linen made from mystic thread. It can make the user invisible by diverting light and vision away from them. However, if the cloak is soiled (by blood for example), it is rendered ineffective is he is seen before he completes his attack. This allows Koganei to rip it into shreds. It has the symbol haziness (朧, oboro) written on it. Kaigetsu (海月, Ocean Moon) - A boomerang-like sword, it is a curved blade similar to Persian swords. It is used very much like Mikazuki form of the Kōgon Anki, and has no major power beyond its boomerang throw. Its primary stone has the symbol moon (月, tsuki) written on it. In the manga, the hook is thinner and is more inwards. Gallery TsukishiroBandaged.png FoR ch82 p2.jpg Kaigetsu Manga.jpg|Kaigetsu in the manga. Trivia *On the opening while Tsukishiro is fighting Koganei, Oboro is miscolored red not white and the sleeves of his black shirt is long rather than short sleeves. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Uruha Ma